matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Military Vengeance
* * ** ** * ** (primary) ** (secondary)|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *33 (post-15.3.0)| *59 (post-15.8.0)fire_rate = *72 (primary) *57 (grenade launcher)|capacity = *12 (max 240) (primary) *5 (max 50) (grenade launcher)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = ∞|cost = 360 |level_required = 32}} The Military Vengeance is the Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is a futuristic bolt-action sniper rifle with the futuristic finish (consisting of yellow-light blue-orange neon). It is equipped with the rigid stock, 20X scope with the 2X EOTEC sight on the top of the eyepiece part, long barrel, and the semi-automatic grenade launcher. Strategy It deals supreme damage, low fire rate, mediocre capacity, and above-average mobility. Tips *Use the scope to your advantage. The Sniper Rifle has a sluggish rate of fire, so maximizing damage per shot is crucial. *This weapon doesn't generate a tracer and has a quiet firing sound, meaning that you can stay undetected at the cost of damage output. *Use this as something for free armor. *The bipod can be used for camping purposes, provided that you have a fast reaction time and reflexes. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Unlike most sniper weapons, it has a hidden ability to have the 2X damage multiplier when aiming at the head. *Its 20X scope can make it a devastating weapon from long ranges. However, the 2X sight can be useful for emergency, such as engaging enemies in medium ranges. **However, if the player is skilled enough, he will be able to use the 2X sight for long range attacks. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Use this weapon in long ranges. **It can be also used in short ranges, if you are skilled enough. *It lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *Due to the high damage, this rifle is one of the best sniper rifles in the game and it should be used in long ranged battles. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Having an area damage weapon ready would also be a wise move, in case you need to reload or there are multiple enemies. *This weapon has a medium-high mobility, but not the best. So if you want to be extremely mobile, equip a melee that have at least a mobility of 90. *This paired with the Burning Tiara headgear, max level Sniper Cape, Leader's Drum and Hunter's Altar render it one headshot kill. **This can trash opponent's armor regardless of what armor he has. *This weapon actually has a decently high mobility, so you could, in theory, use this to run away from people, similarly to how you would use the Elder Force Saber. This would also give you the advantage since this has the speed of the elder force saber, but it could be used at a distance. *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. **Try to pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for offset it. *This weapon is also very useful for strafing, as the player is able to dash around the battlefield while also being able to take out targets at range. *This weapon is useful for long range crowd control, due to its fast reload for a sniper weapon. Just make sure you're hidden. *Use the grenade launcher if you encountering enemies crowding you in the corners. **However, this secondary mode must not be used in close range, as it deals devastating splash damage that can easily take out huge chunk of armor and HP. Counters *Skilled players are always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem for them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Users looking down their scopes are very unaware of their surroundings a lot of the time. This makes them easier to ambush. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Taking cover is recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *Try to run away cause this weapon is like a killer weapon. Once you are targeted you WILL die pretty fast. Try to stay in covered areas such as trees or hills. Try to jump around and swap to Battle Shovel for mobility. *Superior fire rate weapon such as Royal Fighter chews down his/her health rapidly if unnoticed. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wall break effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. *When facing these users, you would most likely get killed. However, if you happen to use weapons such as the Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower you could actually kill them even after they have killed you. You can actually hold the fire button of any sniper or area damage weapon at the users so that you can actually have a chance to kill them as they kill you. *Attack its users while he is reloading. *Emphasising on a cunning playstyle will prove very effective against users: flanking users, deceitful evasions, avoiding line-of-sight, and attacking unnoticed. *If you find its users aiming, use an area damage/explosion causing the weapon to mess up the user's aim AND to deal damage. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. *Use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing himself (if he is using the grenade launcher). Firing Sound *Impulse Sniper Rifle's (primary) *Firestorm's (grenade launcher) Theme *Futuristic/military-themed Trivia *It can instant headhot kill all Campaign Bosses, like The Bug. *It is one of, if not the only, weapon that can still one-shot players on Siege. *The range of the grenade launcher's projectiles is quite long. *This is one of the few sniper rifles with multiple scopes. *A closer look of its design reveals that it looks mostly like the ones supposed to be the Primary one. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Additional zooming Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary